Such drum brakes are well known and are hereinafter referred to as being of the kind described. An example of a drum brake of the kind described in which the strut directly contacts the brake shoes is shown in the Applicant's British patent No. GB2407349. Examples of drum brakes in which the shoes are actuated via pivoted brake operating levers are shown in the Applicant's co-pending applications PCT/1B2006/001032 and GB0525585.6.